He's here
by clove loves cato
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened to the tributes that weren't victors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long but with a new theme. The Hunger Games! I hope you like my first Hunger Games story. It is an after life of the dead tributes.**

Clove's P.O.V

"Cato! Cato! You're here! You're finally here! Hey Marvel, Cato's here!" I screeched. Everybody gathered around me while Cato was in my arms once again. When Cato woke up, he didn't know where he was. Well, he just got ate by 21 dogs and got shot in the face with a bow and arrow. He was all cleaned up, with his face scars all faded away. He was also dressed in a nice suit. We had a feast for dinner, like we did when I got here. I had 4 chicken legs, 2 servings of lamb stew, it reminds me of the capital, and 8 servings of mash potatoes. I was still hungry, but we had no more time to eat. We needed some sleep for the next day.

When we woke up the next day, we were all rested up. We needed it. I went to wake up Glimmer, Marvel, and Cato. After I woke up everybody I dressed up white, elegant, strapless dress and my white Toms. I went to go get Marvel, Glimmer, and Cato. I got Cato first. When I got to his room, he gave me a BIG hug. So, I gave him a kiss and said "I can't lose you again."

When I got Marvel and Glimmer, we went to a room. We were asked to wait outside while Cato was brought inside the room. When we were all finished, we went out to explore Heaven. Cato was shocked that he passed the test to stay here. I haven't yet explored Heaven because I promised Cato I would wait until he got here to explore, no matter how long it took.

**This is my first story on the Hunger Games. Please review. If you do you can have a virtual cookie. Yummy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to He's Here. If you reviewed you get ANOTHER cookie. YUMMY! Also I will do little shout outs at the end of my stories.**

Glimmer P.O.V

I hear Clove shouting that someone is here, but I didn't hear who. I run over to her to see who it was. It was Cato, but he didn't remember anything. Well, that's normal. He stands up and says to Clove " What happened?" she responded with a smile on her face, " You are safe and sound right here." I was a little mad at Cato for not helping me in the swarm of tracker jackers, but Marvel helped me when he got to Heaven. Cato was dressed up in a nice suit, he had no scars on his face, and looked as fresh as the cloud that we were standing on. We all went to the table that I was brought to 3 times all ready. I had a turkey leg, some sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, mash potatoes, a little bit of apple chips, and a salad . When we were going back to our rooms, fell behind Marvel and Clove to talk with Cato. I said to Cato " Why did you die for me. I don't care if you win. I was going to look at you everyday to check up on you" He had a puzzled look on his face "I didn't die on purpose. If I did it would be for Clove." I was in shock. I was maybe too tired to clearly understand him.

The next morning, before Clove got us, I asked Marvel to ask Cato who he died for. When I got back to my room, I dressed into a white, one strapped dress with light blue and grey, tiny flowers. I just got on my white high heels when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up and I saw Cato and Clove. When we got to Marvel's room I nudged him on the arm for him to ask the question. Marvel fell back and then I heard mumbling. I asked Clove where we were going. She said we were going to check in Cato. Then we are going to look around Heaven.

While we waiting for Cato to finish, Marvel told me what he said " You will not like the answer. He died for … Clove."

**I kind of added some stuff in the Glimmer P.O.V than in the Clove P.O.V. Any way, go check out chocolate3271. Her stories are really great if you like the crime shows. Review if you want a shout out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. I was really busy. Please review if you want a cookie (::). Yummy. I'm going to add a little bit in each chapter.**

Marvel's P.O.V

"MARVEL, MARVEL, MARVEL!" I hear Clove shout my name so everyone around can hear her. "He's here! He's here! Marvel, Cato's here." I ran over to Cato, who was in Clove's arms. I wrapped my arms around Glimmer. She just pushed me off of her and helped Cato up. Then she pushes Clove to the ground and gave Cato the largest hug known to man-kind.

Cato said to Glimmer, "nice to see you too," with a questionable tone.

"What in heaven's name was that?" I asked Clove as I helped her up.

"I don't know but it was weird." She replied with a weird look on her face, "but we better get going. We are all starving."

Clove was right, we were all starving. Clove, Glimmer, Finch (Foxface), Thresh, Rue, Cato, and I went around the HUGE table that everybody went to at least once (besides Cato). We all had a huge meal. I had a turkey leg, 3 chicken legs, beef jerky, a lot of lamb stew, and some dessert.

I laugh to myself, thinking of Effie Trinket and how she would snap "Manners!" but still eat the most at the table

When we were walking back to our rooms, I was talking to Clove, " I'm starting to think Glimmer likes Cato." I say with a smile. She just rolls her eyes. We walk back to our rooms in silence. I only hear Cato and Glimmer mumbling. I am only thinking what it will be like if Clove and Cato won. Even better Glimmer and I winning the games. That would have been fantastic. Well people can imagine, can't they.

The next morning I just finished my shower when I heard a knock on the door. I looked out the peep hole and I saw Glimmer. I had to get my towel on quick. I found an old, wet one and put it around my waste so fast it barley stayed on my waste. When I opened the door, Glimmer barged into my room.

" Some people need privacy," I clearly said to her for, like, the millionth time. She didn't pay ANY attention to me. All she said to me was

" I need you to ask Cato who he died for. Okay? I will owe you big time." That is all she said, then walked out. I called after her saying I will do it. What was I saying? I can't do that to the only guy that was sad when I died. (**Me: I never thought I would say that) **How am I going to fit it into the convocation. _Hey dude, how are you? I have a question. Why didn't you just kill Katpiss and Lover Boy?_ I thought to my self as dressed in to a white suit with a matching long-tie. How am I going to fit it in?

Later I heard a knock at the door. It was Clove, Cato, and Glimmer. Glimmer walked right next to me and "nudged" my arm. More like a nuke just hit my arm going one hundred miles per hour. As we walked down the long, brown hallway, I fell behind Clove and Glimmer to talk to Cato. _Just remember what to say, just remember what to say_ I repeated to myself.

" Hey dude, how's it going? I have a question. Why didn't you just kill Katpiss and Lover Boy?" I almost choked on the words.**(I will explain later please keep reading)**

"I didn't want to live a live of guilt. That my best friend that I have known since I was a toddler." I was feeling a little better that he was talking about me. When we were little, district 2 would come to my District 1 and for a few days we would train together. "Clove would always be there for down there, so I want to be there for her up here." That was the sentence that just ruined my day.

Glimmer is going to kill me if I tell her that he pretty much died for Clove. But for me that is going to make me still single. So when he is signing in I could tell her. Yes, it is perfect. As soon as I sat down, I told her these exact words

" You will not like the answer, but he died for. . . Clove."

**Hey guys. This is a lot more than the last two chapters. 769 words. Any way, it is near thanksgiving and happy eating. Please go and check out sweety kneul, she is amazing. Eat this cookie even if you didn't review. Just for reading it.(::) I love Katniss and Peeta, I am just guessing that the careers don't**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, if you are reading this that means you liked my story and I thank you very much. I added A LOT more in the Marvel P.O.V than the other 2 chapters. I am sorry to all Glato shippers, but I like Clato better. You are still awesome. Here is the pairings mentioned so far.**

**Clato**

**Glarvel**

**Glato (sorry but no)**

Finch (Foxface) P.O.V

Clove was shouting that Cato was here, finally. Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, Rue, and I were all gathered around Clove and Cato. What really opened my eyes was that Glimmer helps Cato off the ground, but pushes Clove to it.

_What is happing? _I think to myself, than I remember the games, seeing Glimmer crushing on ether Cato or herself. Luckily my love, Marvel, doesn't like anybody **(Sorry Finch). **Next we are going to a feast that we have every time someone we know dies.

When we got to the table, we all took a massive meal. None of ate that day because we knew that someone was going to that day. It is a meal for Thresh and Cato. When Cato got shot in the hand and pushed backwards, Glimmer started to bawl. It was funny. No, hilarious. We all knew that Clove and Cato were meant together. But I was still hoping that Glimmer and Cato would get together so I can have Marvel. But than I would come back to my senses and agree with the other people. I took a huge serving of everything. I took 2 turkey legs, 5 chicken wings, some mash potatoes and gravy, some lamb stew, a lot of green beans, and some salad.

I tried to build up the courage to sit next to Marvel, but I couldn't do it. So I just sat next Rue. She is the only one that knew about my huge crush on Marvel.

Rue said to me, "Why don't you go and talk to him? You're both dead."

"What do you know? You are only 12." I say in a tone I never use.

"Yeah maybe I am only 12. But I have 3 older sisters whom I listen to closely." _Wow, _I think slowly to myself_ I'm getting advice from a 12 year old_, but hey, she is my best friend.

Ok I'll talk to him. I stood up and started to walk over there. _ Don't mess this up Finch, don't mess this up Finch._ Istarted to walk over to Marvel. When I started to walk over there the Careers were playing spin the bottle. I was just about to walk right next to him, but he spun the bottle and it landed on . . . Glimmer. I quickly ran back to Rue. I just sat and looked over and he just leaned over and gave Glimmer a BIG kiss.

"Sorry Finch." Rue said to me.

"It's okay, I mean it was never meant to be, right?" I said with tears in my eyes.

When I got back to my room, I just sat on the couch in front of the T.V when I heard a knock at the door. I looked out the door and I saw Marvel. I opened the door and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walk over to us when we were playing our game. So I was wandering what you wanted." He replied with a slight smile on his face.

_Crap. He saw walk by him. What do I say? What do I do? _Luckily I didn't have to answer.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday?" Marvel asked. _Is he going to ask me out?_

"No I'm not. Why?"

"I was wondering if you like go to the movies or something?" He did ask me out.

"I wound love to" I said. Then Marvel just smiled and walked away. I slowly closed the door. I was so happy I had to tell Rue. I opened the door and sprinted to her room. When I got there it was still light outside. I busted into her room and started saying

"He asked me out! He asked me out! Marvel asked me out!" I said to excited to take a breath.

"He did? Wow you lucky duck. Nice job." She said with a surprised look on her face.

"Well good night" I said, than I just walked out. I can't wait for Saturday.

**Hey guys, thank you for reviewing and favoring the story. I thought of the story when I was at a friend's house so it is maybe bad. I wanted a little romance between Marvel and Foxface. I got the idea off of instagram. Go and check out **_peetniss 4 eva. _**If you want humor go check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys this is the last chapter in this story); sorry, but I hope you enjoyed read this. I wanted to respond to all the reviews this story got, so here you go. **

**1st Chapter:**

** chococlate3271: Thank you and okay.**

** DrQuiltmom: Thank you, but I want to be an actress.**

**2nd Chapter: **

** sweety kueul: Thanks for checking it out.**

**3rd Chapter:**

** peetniss 4 eva: Thanks and now it has four**

** obsessedchick44: Thank you so much. I thought of it myself.**

**4th chapter:**

** chocolate3271: Thanks again.**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and eat this last cookie from this story (::). And here is the last chapter. Enjoy and may the odd be ever in your favor.**

Cato's P.O.V

I wake up to a faint screaming I heard before in the arena. Of course, it was Clove's scream. There I knew that I was dead. I opened my eyes to see Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer hovering over me. Glimmer quickly helped me up and hugged me.

"Nice to see you to?" I said in a questionable tone.

We walk over to a table where their was a whole bunch of food set out and a sign that said _dig in._ I grabbed a lot of food. So I grabbed 3 turkey legs, mash potatoes and gravy, corn bread, clam chowder, rice, stir fry, tacos, hamburgers, gumbo, and pie. I walked over to the little grass where all the meals are eaten at. The careers all sat together. We were almost done with our meal when Marvel pulled out a bottle and he said, "Who spins first?"

"Cato! Cato spins first!" Clove shouts out loud with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay I'll spin first." I grabbed the bottle and spun it as hard as I can. It landed on . . . Clove. We had a shocked look on our faces, but we both knew that the bottle was going to land on her. I slowly leaned in to give her a kiss. She pulled me to her and we kissed right there, right now. We pulled away from each other slowly. My turn was over and then Marvel spun the bottle. Of course, it landed on Glimmer. When they leaned in for their kiss, I saw Fox girl walk up to us but quickly ran away from us. District 5 girls. We finished up our game, and then went to our room. Well I think I was smiling through my entire sleep.

I woke up the next morning and quickly got ready. I got in the shower, went through the steps, and came back out again. I just got my white suit pants on when I heard a knock at the door. It was Clove, my lover. I pulled her cold body against my warm one. She stood on her toes to come up and kiss me. I got on my shirt and bow tie. We got Marvel and Glimmer and we went to and check me. Today is going to be awesome.


End file.
